Between the lines
by RoyalAnn
Summary: The Women (1939) Mary & Crystal. Femslash. Mi idea de como debió haber sido su relación y progreso.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Haines creció entre cuentos de hadas, siempre creando castillos en el aire, aguardando por aquel príncipe azul que sería su paracaídas en cualquier caída, alguien tan fuerte capaz de derribar todos sus muros.

Cuando Stephen apareció en su vida, no tenía dudas de que él sería su escudo en cada batalla por venir, su caballero blanco siempre en guardia por ella.

¿Pero fue Stephen capaz de demoler sus murallas, capaz de ver más allá, ese lugar donde se encuentran nuestras virtudes y se ocultan las miserias? Mary así lo creía, al menos así le gustaba pensar, ella estaba bien con eso, se conformaba con la serenidad de su familia, cuando los pensamientos de algo más llamaban a su puerta, los barría con los buenos momentos vividos junto a él. Se propuso que de esta forma, su corazón delator dejaría de pedir por más y se amoldaría a su aburguesada vida.

Ni su imaginación podía procesar su vida con alguien más… Ya se encargaría de eso la realidad.

"El amor suele estar en las perfumerías" oía decir a su madre de pequeña, no entendiendo por completo la referencia, se limitaba a sonreír y pensar que el amor no solo es un arco iris en colores, también lo es en aromas.

Se quedo con esa impresión y le hizo honores en años venideros, remarcando que el mejor regalo era siempre un buen perfume.

10 años en conjunto a su esposo se acercaban y volvería a su teoría sobre los perfumes, ahora incluso deseando que fuese mágica, "han sido los mejores años de mi vida" se repetía cada mañana, "¿y si, lo han sido, por qué debo recodármelo tantas veces?". Moviendo la cabeza entre lo que parecía una risa incomoda, se avergonzó en silencio de ella misma, de su inconformismo para con su alrededor, tenía lo que siempre había anhelado y más, porque no podía ya abandonar esas lagunas de incertidumbre en las que tropezaba más veces de las que admitía.

"Supongo que es una parte de mi, que nadie conocerá, ni siquiera Stephen"

En ocasiones ni los príncipes azules pueden contra todo un universo constituido, Mary lo sabía y aceptaba, pero no estaba en su sistema poder olvidarlo, solo quedaba ignorarlo con una sonrisa perfecta, en una máscara tan bien impuesta, que jamás flaquearía.

Fue esa calurosa mañana de mayo, donde Mary no se lo recordó, que esta su vida, era lo mejor que poseía, simplemente se dejo ser, volviendo a esos castillos de naipes que habían sido su refugio en el pasado, por ella fluyo la necesidad galopante de añorar ese golpe que la despertaría de un sueño imperturbable que era esta, su vida. Por primera vez en 10 años se lo permitió y no resulto tan desagradable como esperaba.

Un poco más positiva que de costumbre, decidió seguir con los planes de aniversario, alegando su leve lapsus a los nervios por el mismo. "Será un buen día" se dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Qué mejor lugar para su tándem sobre el amor y los perfumes que Park Avenue, todo allí le resultaba seguro, estaba en su propio "Tiffany's" y le encantaba.

"Summer Rain" se presentaba como la mejor perfumería entre los caballeros, la elección era obvia, el resultado pese a sus cálculos incluirá algo más que impuestos.

Decidió acercase ahí cerca del almuerzo para evitar demoras y estropear su muy consensuado día. Cuando lo hizo, estaba en lo cierto, solo había un par de personas y varias vendedoras para acelerar su misión, volvió a sonreír, "Si, será un gran día".

Con un poco de confianza arrogante se acerco al mostrador esperando por la dama que ayudaría en su tarea del perfume perfecto para su ya perfecto Stephen.

Siguiendo en su rebelde día sobre darse el lujo de soñar un poco, no percibió a alguien decir

-"¿En qué podemos ayudarla?".

Elevando la mirada hacia esa voz profunda y peculiar, se encontró a sí misma en un torbellino de cabello rojo, grandes, los más grandes y expresivos ojos azules que en su vida había visto y una nariz tiernamente cubierta en pecas. No fue consciente que estaba sonriendo como una niña.

- "Si, yoo- yo venía por un perfume, pero eso está claro, verdad?" tuvo que reír ante esta actitud suya. La vergüenza subía por su nuca y sentía quemar, no pudo más que bajar la mirada.

-"oh no se preocupe, a veces lo último que alguien se lleva de aquí es un perfume". Su voz sonaba tranquilizadora pero su mirada y la subida en su pecho indicaba algo más, algo que Mary no fue capaz de leer.

-"¿Buscando algo en especial o debo darle un paseo? Crystal, Crystal Allen"

-"Disculpe?"

-"Ese es mi nombre, señora" y su sonrisa ganadora solo conseguía volver a Mary más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

-"Es un placer, señora, amm señortia Allen" no tenía porque pero Mary extendió su mano hacia ella.

-"El placer es mío" y acercándose en su espacio personal, directamente a su oído Crystal dijo "Y es señorita Allen". Mary soltó un gemido que no sabía estaba guardando y abrió los ojos ante ella, el tiempo parecía haberse vuelto uno de sus sueños prohibidos y se pregunto si debía pellizcarse y despertar de lo que parecía una tortura placentera.

Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna Crystal parecía sacar una radiografía de su anatomía, deteniéndose en su dedo anular, volviendo la mirada ante Mary parecía decepcionada.

-"Veo que no puedo decir lo mismo sobre usted".

"Esto definitivamente debe ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla, si, eso es" Mary estaba segura de ello, hasta que sintió su mano liberar y extrañando el calor que había nacido con ese contacto.

-"No estoy soñando" esta vez fue en voz alta.

Crystal sonrió y dijo -"No, es muy real"

Era esta mujer real? Donde había quedado su seguridad de las perfumerías, hacia donde había ido su gran día?

-"Creo que elegirá el paseo" y sin esperar respuesta Crystal avanzo, sin siquiera mirar detrás, convencida que Mary la seguiría. Así fue.

-"Asumo que busca algo para su... marido?" la sonrisa estaba intacta en el simétrico rostro de Crystal pero el desdén era aun más palpable.

-"Si, hoy… hoy es nuestro aniversario" y por alguna razón Mary sintió la vergüenza trepar nuevamente su médula.

Crystal se limito a asentir.

Mary adoraba estas clases de compras, sus preocupaciones nunca entraban en las perfumerías, pero hoy, mientras la Sta. Allen enseñaba canónicamente cada muestra ante ella, Mary solo deseaba correr al exterior, y tomar una bocanada de aire, algo que secara un lago que sentía llenarse en ella.

-"Eso es todo, algo ha llamado su atención?" Crystal pregunto.

-"Si, vos"

Ese corazón charlatán y soñador de Mary grito, y aunque solo ella lo escucho, sus oídos estallaron.

-"Todo es muy perfecto pero, tal vez luego… quizás esta tarde". Se sentía estúpida al decir esto mirando sus zapatos pero a la sazón de su revelación interior no podía seguir sumando ingredientes.

-"Oh, esa es la razón por la que no estoy casada, parece que el matrimonio tiende a volvernos dubitativas" y junto con esa sonrisa socarrona de Crystal, Mary sentía que el fuego se volvía incendio.

-"Perdón? No veo el punto de su comentario". Mary solo quería volver a casa, olvidarse de esta mujer y de los perfumes, cerrar los ojos y esperar por Stephen a su rescate, pero sus pies no se movían.

-"Lógica, un par de corazones desgarrados, encadenados en vano en pos de la llamada "sociedad", no concibo eso en el amor…" ¿Nunca te encontraste saltando sin preguntar por qué? Eso, eso es amor para mí". Y esta vez Crystal no estaba sonriendo.

-"¿Nunca temió a romperse durante el salto?" Mary soltó antes de siquiera comprender hacia donde se dirigía esto.

-¿"No es justamente esa la base del amor, tomar riesgos?"

-"Creo que hemos terminado aquí Sta. Allen" Y así, Mary emprendió salida de un lugar mucho más complicado que una perfumería.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa tarde Mary hizo todo lo posible por ocupar su mente, todo para que su noche con Stephen borre fisuras que sentía expandirse. Parecía funcionar hasta que una llamada de Sally, la asistente de ambos llamo para decir que el Sr. Haines no llegaría a tiempo.

"El amor suele estar en las perfumerías", "Tomar riesgos… no es esa, la base del amor?" las frases se repetían sin cesar y no lo podía soportar, a que se refería esa mujer, aquella insolente que había visto solo una vez con eso? Mary no iba a esperar por descubrirlo ella misma.

Fue a las 19:45 cuando irrumpió en Summer Rain, buscando… respuestas?

-"¿Se encuentra la Sta. Allen?" pregunta sin encontrar el cerebro y la voz.

-"Un momento por favor" dice un hombre extrañamente alto.

Y ahí está ella, los recuerdos de Mary no le han hecho justicia. No es solo atractiva, no. Es la belleza femenina personificada, justo ahí.

Recuperado sus funciones cognitivas, Mary murmura un "Pasaba por aquí…" a modo de explicación. "Creo que no hemos finalizado algo que comenzó esta mañana".

-"Creí que había terminado conmigo…" Y Crystal esboza una de esas sonrisas que desconciertan a Mary, como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada. "Mi turno a terminado, tal vez… en el café de la siguiente calle?" Su voz se torna cálida y algo ronca.

-"Mary. Me llamo Mary Haines" No puede evitar sonrojarse un poco y morder su labio.

Mientras caminan hacia el café en cuestión, Crystal se mantiene en una expresión impenetrable, sus ojos parecen más oscuros.

Mary intenta concentrarse en enrollar su pañuelo para no sofocarse en ese silencio incomodo en el que se trasladaban.

-¿Ibas a las Scouts? Pregunta Crystal frunciendo divertida sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

La mente de Mary grita "NO le mires los labios".

-"Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, Sta. Allen."

Crystal arquea una ceja. –"¿Qué es lo tuyo, Mary?" dice en voz baja.

-"Los perfumes". Mary susurra, intentando tranquilizar lo que parecen unas rodillas plastilinadas.

Pero su inconsciente dice: "Vos! Vos SOS lo mío!" Aparta inmediatamente eso de un manotazo mental, avergonzada de sus delirios.

-"Mmm parece que tenemos algo en común". Contesta Crystal, considerando su respuesta

"Tengo que cambiar de tema, esas pecas son cautivadoras" analiza en silencio Mary.

-"Hemos llegado" Anuncia Crystal e inesperadamente toma en su mano la de Mary, está vuelve a sentir ese calor familiar de la 1ra vez y se deja llevar al interior.

Mary avanza por el pasillo con el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndole violentamente. "Voy a tomar un café con la mujer más hermosa y exasperante que he conocido en mi vida… y odio el café" piensa la perdida Sra. Haines.

Caminan juntas hasta una mesa lejana. "Qué puedo decirle? De qué vamos a hablar? Por qué estoy aquí en 1er lugar?"… La voz de Crystal la sobresalta y aparta a Mary de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Conseguiste ya el perfume perfecto?"

-"noo.. no, aún no, no hay prisa de todas formas, parece que este año no habrá celebración"

-"Oh". Replica Crystal y aunque Mary no consigue leer sus señales parece darse cuenta del brillo maquiavélico en los ojos de aquella mujer. "Qué está pensando" el mayor verdugo de Mary impone, su mente nunca dejara de jugar con ella.

Mientras aguardan por los pedidos, el silencio vuelve a reinar, la rubia que ya no sabe ni quien es, siente arder la cara y sudar sus manos. Definitivamente no le gusta el rumbo de sus caprichosas ideas

-"Un dólar por tus pensamientos" dice Crystal arrugando la nariz y Mary no puede no pensar que es lo más tierno que ha visto en años.

Se ruboriza y quisiera decir en voz alta "Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el cabello y preguntándome si seria suave". Niega con la cabeza y responde –"Pensaba en que es agradable estar aquí y ahora contigo, claro, no son los eventos más previsibles pero me gusta" y ahora es ella quien tiene la voz algo ronca.

-"Eres hermosa Mary, tu esposo es afortunado" y en esta declaración de Crystal, Mary no halla códigos indescifrables, solo una sinceridad pura y algo triste.

-"También eres muy hermosa, debe haber un hombre muy afortunado allí afuera". Mary sostiene la mirada, es desconcertante pero está atrapada, embelesada en aquel animal rojo.

-"Oh no hay ningún hombre allí afuera, puedes estar segura" Crystal responde mientras mira su muffin de arándanos, sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y Mary contempla el acto fascinada.

-"¿Quieres un poco?" pregunta, recuperando esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

-"No, gracias"

-"Tú te lo pierdes" y Crystal se lo lleva a la boca deliberadamente lento, fijando la vista en Mary. Esta frunce el ceño y vuelve la mirada a sus manos.

-Pareces nerviosa con las mujeres... o soy solo yo? Apunta Crystal.

-"Me resulta algo intimidante Sta. Allen."

-"De modo que te resulto intimidante". Crystal contesta asintiendo.-"Eres muy sincera. No bajes la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verte la cara, pareciese como si un buen ángel habría trabajado en ella, simplemente deliciosa"

Y sin más preámbulos Mary, Mary Haines ha caído.


End file.
